


Call my name and save me from the dark

by Krit



Series: Fuck It, This Is Love [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Magnus Bane, Edgeplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Incest Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Nightmares, Parabatai Feels, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Sub Jace Wayland, Switch Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: You can't love someone heart and soul, and not love every part of their heart and soul.





	Call my name and save me from the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear. The canon relationships exist on their own, and are the 'primary' relationships. And then, everybody is poly and open within their little group. And Jace is basically the family bicycle. But in a happy healthy way.
> 
> ALSO! To be clear! There is a reference to Jace enjoying platonic cuddling with Maryse, and the same type of cuddling as not so platonic with others. I just want to verify, because there were also nods to Jace's feelings towards Maryse being complicated in the previous installment. Jace and Maryse's relationship is 100% platonic. But Jace's relationship with parental/authority figures is a bit odd, and there are undertones to how he sees her, feels about her, and interacts with her. I'm gonna do more on their relationship later, but I wanted to make sure everyone understands, that while it may seem a bit... odd, it's in no way sexual.

_I can't run anymore,_  
_ I fall before you._  
_ Here I am,_  
_ I have nothing left._  
_ Though I've tried to forget,_  
_ you're all that I am._  
_ Take me home._  
_ I'm through fighting it._

~*~

“Why do you do that?”

“What?”

“Poke the bear.” Simon gestured at Alec’s retreating and grumbling form. Jace grinned and chuckled. 

“Why do mundanes go bungee jumping?” He shrugged. “I can piss him off so bad, he’s yelling in my face. But I know he’ll never hurt me. Yeah, we’ve come to blows before. Got in a couple fights. But... it’s different. When I first came here, I was afraid of everyone and everything. Just waiting for something to happen. But I have never been afraid of him. I know how he can get when he’s angry. I know how dangerous he can be. And I know I’ll never have to worry about it.”

~*~

Magnus didn’t know what woke him at first. Until he heard a cry of pain. Alec was already up and rushing out of the bedroom. Jace. Magnus got up and followed him to the guest room. Flicking on the light, he saw the nightstand knocked over and the blankets half off the bed. The empty bed. A glance around the room, and he saw Alec kneeling on the floor in front of a shaking and crying Jace. His boyfriend’s brother was pressed tightly into the corner, his knees to his chest and his hands covering his face. He was whimpering something that sounded like words, but Magnus couldn’t make it out. Alec was shushing him like he was a startled horse, his hands hovering over him, but not quite touching, murmuring comforting words. 

“_Please_!” Jace keened loudly. “Please stop! I’ll be good, I promise! I’ll be good.” He sobbed harshly, and when Alec finally dared to touch him, Jace let himself fall into his arms. Alec held him there, kissing the top of his head, and assuring him that he was safe. That everything was going to be okay. Magnus conjured up a mug of tea, and brought it over to them. 

“Here.” He said, crouching down. Jace had calmed for the most part, and seemed to be fully awake now. 

“Wha’ ‘s it?” He mumbled, voice ragged and still full of sleep and tears.

“Camomile and valerian root. It’ll help you-“

“No!” Jace moaned. “No, I don’t wanna go back to sleep! Please!” He looked up at Alec with wide eyes. “I can’t go back there. Please don’t make me go to sleep.” He whispered. Alec looked at Magnus with a silent question in his eyes, and Magnus nodded. 

“Come curl up with us in my bedroom. We’ll keep you safe. You’ll rest better next to your parabatai.”

“I can’t just... that’s your... I’m already...” Jace looked torn. Wanting to say yes, but truly believing that he shouldn’t. Couldn’t. 

“I know I’ll certainly sleep easier with two beautiful nephilim in my bed with me. A brunette *and* a blonde!” He refrained from making a joke about inviting Clary to get the full set, feeling that might hit a sore spot. The joke had the desired effect. Jace gave a small smile and laughed weakly, taking the mug. 

Magnus grabbed one of his extra soft blankets as the boys climbed into bed. He settled in with them, Alec in the middle, Jace cuddled up to him with his face pressed to Alec’s chest. Magnus kissed Alec’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around him, his hand coming to rest on Jace’s back. The young man flinched slightly, but then relaxed, drifting off. He slept peacefully til morning. 

~*~

Even after Jace moved back to the institute, he still found himself in Magnus’ loft from time to time. For a few hours, for the day, for the night. After Lilith, when Magnus’ magic was gone, and they thought Clary was dead, and Jace was torn apart from all he’d been through, the three of them spent about four days just laying in bed, clinging to each other. 

When the dust settled, and life resumed its harrowing, but manageable pace that it once had, Jace found himself going there more often. Magnus had added a new guest room, and made the previous one officially Jace’s room. He was always welcome. 

He wasn’t sure why he did it. It was a habit with Maia, and sometimes with Maryse, though less so than when he was a kid. But it had been a rough day. And all he wanted was to retreat to the loft. It was Alec’s day off, and Clary and Izzy were away, and so Jace had been helping Andrew run things. It was nerve racking. Jace hated being in charge, making decisions, giving orders. He could lead a team on mission. He was a brilliant tactician. But even then, Alec was the one actually in charge. Telling Jace what to do. 

Jace had always belonged to someone. Valentine, Hodge, Malachi, Lilith. He had lived his life in one cage after another. Always had a leash, pulling him where he was supposed to be. Now there was nothing. No one to tell him what he was supposed to do. Who he was supposed to be. He felt lost. Too many thoughts. Too many worries. Too much to fear. No idea where to go or what to do. It was maddening. It was exhausting. When he mentioned it to Maia, she told him that creatures raised in captivity rarely did well in the wild. He responded by gently biting her hand. 

When he got to the loft, he kicked off his boots, took off his jacket, and barely registered wandering over to the living room. Alec and Magnus were cuddled on the couch, watching some old Italian movie. Jace didn’t know why he did it. Didn’t really notice that he did it until it was done, and he was half kneeling, half sitting on the floor, his legs tucked next to him with his back against the couch, and his head resting on Magnus’ leg. The effect was instant. The stress of the day started to dissipate, the anxiety and exhaustion, and all the rest of it. He felt himself relax, his mind beginning to quiet. 

He didn’t see the silent conversation that Alec and Magnus had above him, but he did feel Magnus’ fingers comb his hair back. Jace’s eyes slipped shut and he made a small content sound. Magnus’ nails scratched behind his ears and at the back of his head. His fingers slipped down just a little to rub at the nape of his neck, his jaw. After what felt like minutes and also hours, he cupped Jace’s cheek in his hand. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked softly. Jace hummed and nuzzled against his hand. 

“Better.” He mumbled. He tilted his head and darted his tongue out against Magnus’ hand. His thumb slid over Jace’s lips, and the younger man opened his mouth to let him slip inside. 

This was something new. Jace had been intimate with them before. Casual and lazy, usually right before falling asleep or right after waking up. Lazy kisses and touches that just happened naturally in the course of their arrangement. But this was something else. Something deeper. Magnus had played with Alec before, his husband often needing the stress relief of giving up all of his tightly held control. And Magnus needing to feel in control, of himself and someone else, without losing himself. Jace had never been part of that. They knew he had a dynamic with Maia. Knew it was something he needed for his own reasons. Hell, Magnus had his inclinations more or less figured out the first week Jace had started living with him back when. But he had never come to them for this. Not really. His relationship with Alec had all sorts of elements to it. And Jace was naturally submissive, even when he was being a brat. 

Magnus pressed his thumb to Jace’s tongue, gently pushing his mouth open further. He kept his eyes on his face, but he could feel Alec shift and press closer next to him, and could just imagine the hungry and curious look on his face. He had ideas. So many. They both did. He knew that. But Jace seemed a little too far gone to discuss it. Magnus pulled his hand away, a decision that was met with a loud whine. 

“Look at me, puppy.” He commanded softly. Jace opened his eyes, and tilted his head back to look at him. His face was stripped of all its masks, bare and open, and so vulnerable. His eyes were soft, but clear. He was definitely in a nice headspace already, but not into subspace and unable to give lucid consent. “What do you want, darling?”

Jace’s mind stuttered. He didn’t- wasn’t supposed to- not allowed- But wait- No- This wasn’t- This was- He wanted... He could have... 

“I...” He turned his head to look at Alec. They held each other’s gaze, and Jace let go of some of his stranglehold on his end of the bond. He let Alec feel what he’d been feeling all day. He knew he understood. Knew that he would know what he needed. “I need you.” He said simply. 

~*~

Jace was laying on top of Magnus, chest to chest with his face pressed to Magnus’ neck. His arms were bound tightly behind him, and Magnus calves were hooked over his, keeping his legs spread. Alec was settled between those legs, eating Jace out like his life depended on it. Magnus’ fingernails scratched over his scalp and his neck as he purred out compliments and encouragements. All Jace had to do, all he *could* do, was lay there and take it. His only order was to not hold back. They wanted to hear every sound. 

When Alec’s fingers joined his tongue, rubbing and pressing and finally slipping inside, Jace let out what could only be described as a grateful wail. Magnus tangled his fingers in Jace’s hair and kissed the side of his head. “That’s it, sweet puppy. Let your brother take care of you. He loves you so much. He’s going to make you feel so good.” Jace rolled his hips, back onto Alec’s fingers, and forward to rub his cock against Magnus’. “Do you want him to fuck you, sweet boy? Hm? Do you want your brother’s cock? Want to feel your parabatai inside of you?”

Jace gave a whimpering moan and nodded, mouthing at the skin of Magnus’ neck. “Yes!” He moaned. “Please daddy. Please let Alec fuck me.”

“Good boy!” Magnus told him, giving him another kiss. “So good, telling me what you want.” He tugged Jace’s hair sharply, pulling his head up to see his face. Jace moaned loudly and licked his lips. Magnus kissed him gently but thoroughly. “Alexander, dear?” He said nonchalantly, while studying Jace’s eyes. “Be a good boy and fuck your brother for me.”

Alec groaned happily and bit at the swell of Jace’s ass cheek. “Yes sir!” He moaned. “Thank you, daddy.” He kissed his way up Jace’s body, the small of his back, his bound hands, wet bites along his shoulders. “Love you so much.” He murmured as he slid inside of him. Jace gave a choked moan and rocked his hips back to meet him. “I’ve got you.” He promised as he thrust slow and deep. “Relax. Let me take care of you.” 

All Jace could do was lay there. He had no leverage to move his hips more than a little, pinned down by his lovers, held tight and close and safe. He let himself relax into them, giving himself over to them. Magnus let him rest his head in the crook of his neck again, and Jace could hear him and Alec kissing. He shivered with pleasure and moaned softly, little grunts pushed from his throat each time Alec thrust inside. 

Pressed between them, held and taken care of. He was safe. He was loved.

~*~

The theater looked old. Very old. Considering they were in the middle of Europe, Jace could only guess at how much. He smoothed his hands down his stomach again, flattening imaginary wrinkles. Magnus loved dressing him up when they went out. But then, Jace loved it too. All done up in clothes he would never wear, but also thought he looked good in. Seeing the pleased look on Magnus’ face every time he looked at him. Tonight it was a blue button up, just a shade or two darker than his eyes, a black vest with simple silver embroidery, black dress pants, and one of Magnus’ ear cuffs. He loved wearing his jewelry most of all. It felt like a claim. 

Magnus took him to a private box on the second floor, guiding him with a firm hand on the small of his back. Jace barely noticed where he was going, letting Magnus just take over. Letting his mind quiet. He didn’t have to scan for threats and exits. Magnus did that. He didn’t have to think about what to do or say. Magnus would tell him. A warm hand on the back of his neck directed him into his seat. Magnus sat next to him and moved his hand to Jace’s, twining their fingers. 

“So. What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful.” Jace marveled. The interior had been renovated so many times in so many different eras that Jace still couldn’t tell when it had been built. Ornate chandeliers wired for lightbulbs, but clearly built for candles. The intricate paintings on the ceiling were faded in spots, and vibrant in others. The whole building felt ageless and alive. It reminded him of reading Phantom of the Opera as a child, and seeing the opera house as a character on its own. 

Magnus pressed a kiss to his cheek as the lights dimmed. “Enjoy.”

It was a three hour compilation of Beethoven’s work. He was Jace’s favorite composer, and he’d kissed Magnus within an inch of his life when he told him about it. 

By the end of the third song, Jace was riding a wave of happiness. Magnus was a solid presence at his side, the music was beautiful, and a warm sensation was spreading over the back of his neck and down his spine. 

He settled back in his seat, smiling softly as he enjoyed the music. The fingers of his free hand tapping out some of the notes. 

The warmth began to prickle with something that felt like... Jace raised an eyebrow and glanced sideways at Magnus. The older man was staring straight ahead, engrossed in the performance. Little blue sparks danced at the fingertips of his opposite hand. Jace smiled and took a slow deep breath, returning his eyes to the stage. 

Magnus’ magic danced along his spine, lighting up his nerves with soft pleasure. Back up his neck, behind his ears, back down his throat. Dancing across his chest to bite at his nipples. Jace bit his lip and glanced down, knowing he wouldn’t be able to see anything. Magnus was very discrete when they did this in public. 

Jace’s breath quickened as a solid warm sensation, that very nearly felt like Magnus’ hand, slid down his stomach. He choked back a whimper as it stopped at his hips. 

“Easy now, puppy.” Magnus murmured, leaning over with his lips not quite touching Jace’s ear. “Remember, there are people around. Wouldn’t want to draw attention, would you? Wouldn’t want all these nice mundane to know how needy you are.” 

Jace felt a hard pressure at his hips, gripping him tight. He shook his head slightly. “No sir.” He breathed. 

“Then be a good boy for me and stay as still and quiet as you can.” He pressed a soft kiss next to Jace’s ear. “Enjoy yourself, darling. This is a treat.” 

‘_As much as you can_’ that was the rule. Just a fun game. No stakes. No worries. Just an evening of music and pleasure. He smiled and relaxed again. 

By the time the intermission came around, Jace was trembling in his seat. Sweat dampened his hairline, and he was clutching Magnus’ hand for dear life. The cat eyed little tease had sent his magic stroking and biting at almost every inch of Jace’s body. Almost. Jace panted quietly. 

“Do you want to take a break, darling?” Magnus asked softly, raising their joined hands to press a kiss to Jace’s knuckles. “Maybe some water?” 

Jace nodded slightly, he still had trouble asking for things sometimes. “Water, please, sir.” He answered. He took a few steadying breaths. 

“Good boy.” Magnus retrieved the water bottle he’d grabbed before they took their seats, and opened it, passing it over. 

Magnus let him catch his breath a little, and when the lights dimmed again, he squeezed his hand. 

“Green.” Jace whispered, squeezing back. 

When the music started, Magnus picked up where he left off. Jace was panting again in minutes. Magnus turned up the sensations and their intensity. Hot, cold, electric, pressure, _wet_. A very quiet relieved moan escaped him when he felt something wet rub over his hole as something hot slid up over his balls. He shifted slightly as his hole was stretched, and his cock engulfed. His breath grew harsh, but he kept as still and quiet as he could. If anyone glanced over at them, they wouldn’t suspect a thing. Jace’s lips parted slightly as he felt something hard sink inside of him. It was too much. It wasn’t enough. The music resonated in his head as Magnus played him as beautifully as any instrument. He scrunched his eyes shut and clenched his jaw for a moment to stifle himself as the phantom object inside of him picked up a steady rhythm, rubbing consistently against his prostate. He made himself relax again and took a shuddering breath, sinking back into his seat. Wet heat pulsed around his cock, and his free hand gripped the armrest as though it were a lifeline. 

“Please sir.” He whispered. “May I please come? Please?”

Magnus hummed thoughtfully. “The finale is Ode To Joy. After it begins, you may come whenever you like.”

Jace let out a heavy breath. “Thank you, sir.”

Magnus chuckled. “Don’t thank me yet, we’ve got another half hour to go.”

Jace gulped, and Magnus increased the speed and intensity of the sensations. Jace leaned over, pressing close to Magnus, resting his head on his shoulder. To anyone else, it seemed an innocent embrace. They couldn’t see how Jace trembled, or hear the words Magnus murmured to him, pure love and affection in his voice. 

“My sweet boy. So beautiful like this. Overcome with pleasure, trying to hard not to let anyone know. Letting me fuck you in the middle of a crowded theater. My perfect, needy little slut.” Magnus reached up with his free hand to stroke Jace’s cheek, and brush his damp hair out of his face. Jace’s body and breath shuddered as the words, magic, and music flowed through him. 

When the iconic notes of the final song sounded, Jace let out a heavy sigh of relief. Letting go of his control, he pressed his face to Magnus’ shoulder, squeezing his hand tightly, and coming silently in his pants. Magnus stroked the side of his hand with his thumb and pressed a kiss to his head. 

“Good boy.” He said, warmly. “You did so well. I’m very proud of you.”

Jace smiled softly, wrung out and tired, and slumped against him. With his eyes closed, and Magnus’ fingers combing his hair, Jace let himself drift calmly as he listened to the rest of the song. 

He loved Beethoven. 

~*~

_you know you're all that I live for_  
_ You know I die just to hold you, stay with you_  
_ Somehow I'll show you, that you're my night sky_  
_ I've always been right behind you_  
_ Now I'll always be right beside you_

**Author's Note:**

> Want to be part of a new Shadowhunters rare pairs Discord server?  
18+ ONLY
> 
> [Click Here to Join!](https://discord.gg/fw8jqsA)
> 
> Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here :
> 
> [ShadowhuntersNonsense](http://ShadowhuntersNonsense.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here :
> 
> [OnyxMoonStone](http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr or discord!


End file.
